A New Addition
by Rebel Ryder
Summary: Jinx quits the Hive but when she calls on Raven for help to win Kid Flash over will she get any?


Why do boys have to be so stupid? Huh? Answer me! He brings me roses and then I don't see him for a week. It drives me insane! I mean more insane than I already am. I'm shivering without his touch. I'm longing for him. And yet he won't come near me. I quit! You hear me? I quit! There are you happy? I'm good now. I'm no longer a villain. I'm better than that and now I know it! I called Raven. Surprising enough she agreed to meet with me, Without Robins knowledge. I guess she does kind of understand me.

I walked in, wearing civilian clothes. I look like any other Goth in the poetry club. But I find her nonetheless. We can sense each other's questions. But do we ask them? No.

" So what's the problem Jinx?"

" I love him."

" I know"

" Then why hasn't he come near me?"

" Because despite being the fastest kid on the earth, he's afraid."

" Afraid of what? Me?"

" No. Rejection, Love, and the division."

" I quit the hive five."

" I guessed as much."

"I was wondering if you would probe my mind and find if I am truly capable of being good."

" Yes I will, because I wouldn't mind another girl on the team besides Terra and Star. Those 2 have become tighter than ever and I need someone to be sarcastic with. And have good intelligent girl talk."

" Well, get on with it than."

"You're a perfect candidate. You have just the right amount of good and evil. Much like myself."

" And?"

" We'll go back and I'll talk with Robin."

" You have a lot of pull with him, don't you?"

" More than you will ever know."

" So it's like that is it?"

"See I need that. Someone who can decipher my cryptic comment besides him."

" So I have your approval?"

" Let's go."

The tower was scary with all the titans there. Titans East was there too, due to their tower being renovated. I sat on the couch with all eyes focused on me. But perhaps the most unnerving pair was those of the one I loved.

"Raven?"

" What?"

" What is she doing here?"

They were in the control room watching the titans analyze their visitor.

" I brought her here. She quit. For him."

"Really?"

"She came to me for help. I probed her mind. She is so much like me robin it is not even funny. Perfect amounts of good and evil. She just started out on the wrong side. Where as I have the risk of going to the wrong side."

"So your saying we should accept her."

"Yes. I'll take all the responsibility for her. And besides he's been depressed lately. And I need someone who isn't you to talk to."

"It works out, I'll give you that. You usually don't take a likening to anyone this quickly either."

"She understands me and I understand her. He was right. She isn't that bad. She's better than that."

" Okay."

"That's it okay?"

"Okay she's apart of the team my dear."

" Thank you babe."

" I think you'll find some other ways of thanking me tonight."

" Maybe if I'm not too busy helping her with her room."

" Maybe Flash and I will join you."

" You're breaking the news to the boys."

" And you to the girls."

"Maybe it should be the other way around?"

"Good Idea."

She walked in and gave a wink that only jinx could see.

" Jinx, go into my room. Boys into the conference room. Girls stay here."

"Since when are you the leader?" Bumblebee asked.

" Robin will be out in a minute."

And with that she left for the conference room.

Kid Flash had decided to wait for her.

" She's in."

"She's in." raven answered his question normally.

" Go talk to her. You've confused her. I did some damage control but you have to fix the rest."

When Raven entered the conference room. The boys were clueless as to what was going on as usual.

" She's in."

" SHE'S WHAT!" the boys screamed in unison.

"Jinx is in the Teen Titans"

" Are you sure she's not evil?" Beast Boy asked since he was to stupid to realize whom he was talking to.

" Who are you talking to BB?"

"Raven. OH SHIT RAVEN!"

" That's what I thought. Any other Questions?"

There was utter silence.

" That's what I thought." And with a swish of her cloak raven was out the door.


End file.
